


Let Sleeping Bears Lie

by chidoriXblossom



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Tracy Island, Virgil doesn't do mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoriXblossom/pseuds/chidoriXblossom
Summary: Virgil Tracy doesn't do mornings.  His family know this and have learned (sometimes the hard way) to live with it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Let Sleeping Bears Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Chiddi actually managed to write something under 1000 words! That's a huge accomplishment for me lol

Virgil Tracy was not a morning person. This was a well established fact within the family. If Virgil had to be disturbed before 10AM there was always a squabble amongst the brothers as to who would be the unfortunate soul to make the perilous journey into the dark haired Tracy’s rooms. It was a dangerous mission, as nerve wracking as any shopping trips with Grandma.

Scott nearly always pulled the Big Brother card. That’s what it was for, he claimed. There were many perks to being the eldest of five when it came to the pecking order, and he wasn’t afraid to throw in the Commander card either if Gordon and Alan were feeling particularly argumentative. Scott never drew the short straw and the youngest two hated him for it. 

Alan wasn’t a morning person either, following the typical teenager stereotype. Some days he wasn’t up much earlier than Virgil, and he’d developed the habit of using Grandma as a shield if Scott came looking for him to wake the grizzly bear. If he was up and fully functional in time, he made himself scarce as soon as possible. 

Asking Gordon to wake Virgil in the mornings was inviting chaos and a considerable amount of shouting to the otherwise peaceful tranquility of the island. Not the best way to start the day. Gordon wound him up at the best of times - they threw banter and casual insults at each other on a daily basis, especially on missions - but in the mornings Virgil was just _not_ equipped to deal with it.

John was rarely an option, simply down to logistics. It was neither practical nor logical to call him all the way down from Thunderbird Five just to brave the second eldest’s room and try to rouse him. The most frustrating part was that he was actually the best of all of them for getting in and out unscathed. 

John’s method was simple yet brilliant. Some gentle piano music sent to the speakers in Virgil’s room prior to his arrival, and then John would tiptoe inside and leave a fresh steaming cup of the blackest coffee on the bedside unit. It was a tried and tested method but for some strange reason it only ever worked for John.

Gordon had tried that once, tripped on the rug and thrown hot coffee all across the bed. The duvet had protected Virgil from any potential burns, but there had been nothing to save Gordon from his furious big brother’s wrath. It had taken him a week to chip his way back into his room after Virgil had sealed the door shut with nanocrete in retaliation.

Alan’s attempt had been unsuccessful due to a playlist mixup. The blaring techno music had been an amusing soundtrack to watch the youngest Tracy run for his life with Virgil hot on his heels - Scott couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard. Thunderbird Three’s inboard speakers had played opera on a constant loop until Alan begged and pleaded with Brains to undo Virgil’s vengeful handiwork. 

Then there were the other household members. 

Kayo just said no, it wasn’t Brains’ responsibility and Grandma always told them to sort things out amongst themselves.

In short, it was up to Virgil’s brothers to decide amongst themselves which one of them should be put forth for sacrifice if the grizzly bear had to be woken before he was ready. 

The emergency alarm and call for launch never failed to have him up and moving in second whenever it went off, but that was the only exception. Gordon and Alan had put their heads together once with a harebrained scheme and had a false alarm go off just in Virgil’s room when he’d failed to surface by midday. A brilliant idea in concept, or so they had believed, but it had backfired royally.

Not only had Virgil tried to tear them limb from limb for abusing the alarm system and disturbing his well deserved sleep, but John had threatened to come down from orbit to rip them a new one and Scott went apoplectic.

Gordon and Alan spent all of their free time over the next week cleaning and polishing every piece of equipment and machinery in Thunderbird Two’s arsenal - the ship herself on day one and then a pod a day until their punishment was deemed complete by their three disapproving older brothers.

To summarise, it seemed that nothing short of an emergency where lives were at risk would get Virgil out of his bed without snarling in the mornings, and the family just had to accept that. Coffee helped at least. Copious amounts and constant checks to ensure the supply never ran out, lest Tracy Island wished to be leveled by a volcanic eruption similar to the one that had created it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I had intended to include Ray (my OC) in this but decided against it. I can always write a follow on from this with him in it if anyone is interested, and leave this as a one off for those who aren't into OCs etc lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think, either way


End file.
